Arresting Officer
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Challenge was to write a story in under 4300 characters on adult themes. A pre-LA encounter between Brazen and Snake that leads to bribery.


Snake felt the gun to his head and raised his hands in defeat.

"Turn around, Plissken."

The dominant, feminine voice behind him was enough to make him turn out of sheer curiosity. He came face to face with a pretty, young cop with her gun pressed to his chest. That wasn't what amused him. It was the tremble when she looked at him and the shallowness in her breath. It wasn't fear.

"You going to shoot me?" Snake pressed in against the gun, getting closer to her.

"If you don't stay back." She cocked the revolver.

"No you won't." Snake leaned in and took a kiss. There was something about her he had to have. She didn't even struggle when he heard the revolver fall to the ground. Plissken pushed her to the wall and he felt her hands on his belt. He hadn't expected her to be that forward.

There was franticness to the touch. He knew the rest of her squad was out there behind the closed door, somewhere. Plissken didn't hesitate in shoving her down on the desk beside them. She smiled and he stripped the fatigues to her knees. She'd already made short work of his pants. The advantage was there and he took it as she spread her legs for him. The desk creaked as he put his weight on it but it was far quieter than her voice. He smothered the sound with his lips. She was wet, hot and unbelievably tight beneath him but she pushed for more. He gave in to her request and gave her everything he could muster after running all day. Sweat soaked his hair as his hard run body struggled against exhaustion Nails in his back, raking even through his shirt. His hands pushed beneath her shirt looking to make more contact while it lasted. To Plissken the battle over isolation made her uniform a null point.

Her head turned and buried in his neck. He bared it to her looking for a sensation that he sorely missed, pain given as pleasure. Shallow breathed and gasping he was right on track with her, even more so when her teeth sunk in to his pulse point. Plissken almost cried out in the blur of passion, pleasure and pain. Blood trickled from his lip when he was back to his senses. Self inflicted bites to keep a secret from the dogs of death that were prowling for him. He stayed, weighing on her with his body as she opened her eyes again.

"Are you going to arrest me now?" Snake was almost teasing her. She was in no position to do anything

Fingers trailed down his neck in a way that could seduce any man. "Not if you make me a promise."

Snake grinned wondering what she was up to when she began pulling him back down. One round of play was dangerous enough, two and they'd surely get caught. Still when he felt her body wriggle beneath him that second go almost seemed worth the risk.

"I want to see you again."

"When?" Snake relented to kissing her neck. Maybe he was being set up but at least he might get shot with a satisfied smile.

"Two days." She purred in his ear before pushing at him. Snake obliged and stood at the desk, still between her legs while fastening his pants.

"Who are you?" Snake had no idea who she was but he really wished more cops were like her.

"Brazen." She announced quietly as she slip up to stand in front of him pressed into the small distance between Plissken and the desk.

"That you are sweetheart." Snake debated taking another kiss but she shimmied away to get back into her fatigues. It did give him a chance to admire some of the curves he'd been too busy to see before.

Footsteps attracted Snake's attention and he drew his revolvers backing from the door. If she'd set him up, he'd make sure to shoot her first. Brazen came over to him and didn't falter as she took another kiss, one that Plissken was sure in other circumstance would have led right back to that desktop.

"Wait ten minutes then take the back stairwell." Her hand brushed all the way down his chest and the fly of his pants. She was a devil but weren't all cops? She stepped away and picked up her revolver. Snake was watching every switch of her hips.

"Where will I find you?" Snake asked quietly as he edged to the side of the room and a place to lay low.

"Don't worry. I'll find you again." She blew him a kiss before disappearing out into the hall. Snake had no doubt this had been far better than being caught.


End file.
